Back to Reality
by ladyleonie
Summary: Sequel to "The Dream is Over"


Back to Reality  
  
The first time she saw him her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest. He was here and not on some far off mission. Her eyes met his and then.....nothing. No connection. Riley had no more idea who she was then the dorm janitor. All that they had gone through was in her past and never existed for him. Oddly enough, she was not disappointed. She had really cared for Riley once. When he left a piece of her went with him but, not like the gut wrenching pain of losing Angel. That was another matter entirely. Buffy still could not believe that he had not come to her funeral. She had always assumed their love powered a supernatural connection between them. Whenever he was in pain, she knew it. So why didn't he come? Well she didn't exactly go running when his old enemy Darla had come back. But, her mother was ill and........ So, maybe they didn't run to each other's rescue anymore.   
  
Well she had done it. Made it through an entire week of watching events unfold around her just as they had before. This time, however, some things were different. She saw to that. One anonymous call to certain officials had shut down the initiative before any damage could be done and the next day Professor Walsh had mysteriously disappeared. The one thing she couldn't and wasn't sure she should have ever tried to change was Oz leaving. She knew Willow would hurt all over again but if the fates played out she would find Tara again. The only really odd thing, was Spike. Since the night in the cemetary, she had not seen hide nor hare of him. Not that she missed him or anything. She was merely curious to where he had run off to.  
  
L.A  
"For gods sake man, you can at least give the girl a call!" Spike hissed at his old adversary.  
  
"I wish I could but.." Angel shuffled his feet and tried to find the words that wouldn't make him sound like a total ass.  
  
"But..but...but what, you idiot? I've got better things to do. I need to wash my hair...what? What is more important than letting that girl know you still give a damn about her. Bloody hell! She died for christs sake. Her being back is a friggin miracle and you can't spare the change for a phone call."  
  
"Spike, you don't know what the hell you are talking about. Now leave. I'll call Buffy when I'm ready,ok."  
  
"Whatever bloke, but don't expect her to be waiting with open arms when you decide you have time for her!"  
  
Spike wrapped the cloak around himself and ran into the sun. Hopping into his car he headed back to Sunnydale.  
  
Spike knew exactly where to find Buffy.   
She was sitting on the spot where her grave had been. He cursed himself for showing it to her but all she ever had to do was flash her eyes at him and his free will went to mush. So there she sat, cross legged on the piece of earth, staring into nothing. Spike knew she knew he was there but, felt the need to announce it anyway.   
  
"How ya doin, slayer?"  
  
"You know, I really wish you would cut out the slayer crap. My name is Buffy...Buffy Ann Summers. Pleased to meet you. Now will you sit your ass down! Your giving me a pain in the neck. By the way, THAT was not a invitation to dinner."  
  
"Well then, Buffy Ann Summers, it's nice to see you are getting the old sense of humor back. Besides you wouldn't make me much of a meal."  
  
Spike hunched down next to her, amazed as always that she was actually there.  
  
"Where you been?"  
  
"Miss me, sla...Buffy?"  
  
"Just curious."  
  
"I can't have you curious, now can I? After all look what happened to that poor cat. Killed em it did."  
  
Buffy stiffled a snicker and waited for an explanation.  
  
"I had a urge to do a bit of travelling and thought I would look up a old..err...friend. That's all."  
  
"An old friend? This old friends name wouldn't be Angel by any chance would it?"  
  
Spike stammered for a answer.  
"Nevermind Spike. I know what you did. Angel called me this morning. He told me some story about Cordy being sucked into alternate reality and he had to go after her. Sounded like a plot from one of those teeny bopper horror shows but, considering what goes on around here, well. I had to believe him. "  
  
"Yeah, well. He told me that too, but Cordelia queen of the troll people. Still sounds kinda fishy to me."  
  
This time Buffy couldn't contain the laughter and Spike joined her as a picture of Queen Cordy popped into their heads.  
  
"How do you do it, Spike?"  
  
Apprehensively, he asked "Do what, exactly?"  
  
"Make me laugh. Your the only one who has been able to since this whole thing started..ended..whatever. By the way. Thank you. For going to Angel, for remebering, for basically being my friend. I know it's a tough job!"  
  
"Not a job, luv. It's my pleasure.  
  
The two sat talking for several hours until the first glimmer of sunlight began to threaten. Buffy walked with Spike back to his crypt.   
"You know Martha Stewart would have a field day with this place." Buffy joked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah...but can you really see me living in a place with frilly curtains and throw pillows. No thanks, the pits of hell would be more enticing. Now get you gone sl..sorry Buffy. You have class in a few hours. Willow will go into a hissy fit, if she wakes up and finds you gone. Don't wanna piss off the little witch. We've seen what she can do.....scary!"  
  
Buffy bit her lip as another fit of laughter threatened. "See ya later Spike."  
  
"You can count on it Buffy...you can count on it." 


End file.
